Testamento por un día
by September's Child
Summary: Lost Canvas. Oneshot donde Defteros acude al Templo de Virgo con la excusa de redactar un peculiar testamento.


_¡Saludos a todos!_

 _Este Oneshot está inspirado por un poema de Mario Benedetti titulado "Testamento de miércoles". Espero que os guste y agradezco de antemano las lecturas que pueda recibir :)_

* * *

 **## TESTAMENTO POR UN DÍA ##**

Hoy, Defteros, estás raro. No es un detalle que me preocupe, ni mucho menos que me desagrade. Pero estás raro, y verte sumido en una extraña motivación de la cuál no consigo comprender el significado, me abruma.

Has acudido a Virgo. Hasta aquí todo normal. Hace tiempo que has asimilado esta costumbre de venir a refugiarte en mi templo cuando las pesadas sombras del que pertenecen al de tu hermano te aplastan el ánimo. No me molesta que lo hagas. Incluso debo admitir que a veces espero que vengas a vestir un poco mi soledad con las palabras que enarbolas para evadir tu humillante realidad.

Ya no lucho contra ello. Aunque me reconforta saberme ganador de una batalla; al menos, al llegar aquí, te despojas de la máscara. Ésto ya es un triunfo para mí.

Pero hoy estás raro, y me lo delata el hecho que has llegado acompañado de un fajo de papeles y un lápiz que seguramente te has olvidado de pedir prestado a quién sea que se lo hayas hurtado.

Me has pedido que te acompañara a la mesa que yace olvidada en el salón de mi templo, pero he declinado tu petición. Un par de veces. Al final tu tozudería no me ha dejado otra opción que seguirte, a riesgos de sentirte revoloteando intensamente a mi alrededor sin solución.

Está claro que mi espacio para la meditación y entrenamiento deberá esperar a que tus ánimos se apacigüen...

He resoplado con evidente resignación ante tanta insistencia. Reconozco que lo he hecho, y tú me has oído con ese sentido tan felino que las sombras han desarrollado en ti.

\- No refunfuñes tanto y ven. Quiero hacer algo contigo.

Está bien...ya vengo. Aunque con algunas reticencias, todo debo admitirlo...No sé cómo comprender lo que encierran las palabras "quiero hacer algo contigo", pero asumo el riesgo. Nada que venga de ti puede ser nocivo.

\- ¿A qué se debe tanto misterio? - Lo pregunto con un deje de curiosidad, y no sé por qué estoy casi seguro que me observas mostrando una sonrisa que nunca puedo ver.

\- Calla y siéntate.

Tú ya estás sentado, y noto cómo remueves papeles sobre la mesa mientras arrastras la silla que recoge tu peso un trecho hacia adelante. Obedezco con reservas, pero lo hago, y una vez estamos los dos enfrentados, me sorprendes más de lo que hubiera esperado.

\- Vamos a hacer un testamento.

\- ¿Un testamento?

\- Sí.

\- No tengo intención de morir hoy.

\- Ni yo de hacerlo mañana, pero leyendo libros que de vez en cuando hallo en la biblioteca de Dégel, he tenido una idea.

Sé que lo dices todo sonriendo. Se nota en el claro tono de tu voz, en la migaja de olvido y alegría que hoy atisbo en ella. No sé qué te habrá inspirado en la biblioteca de Acuario, pero si ello te hace olvidar tu pesar, bienvenido sea.

\- ¿Y qué quieres legar? - Me has despertado interés. Y sé que también se me escapa un esbozo de sonrisa ante la expectación que en mí estás creando.- ¿Y quién asignarás como heredero? ¿A Aspros?

\- Quiero legar para mañana todo lo que me sobra hoy. Quién decida heredarlo deberá correr el riesgo de cargar con mi legado.

Curiosa propuesta. Sospeso tus palabras y no puedo hacer otra cosa que cederte el privilegio de estrenar estos minutos de inocua locura.- De acuerdo, empieza tú.

Remueves los papeles otra vez. Eliges uno, apartas los demás y tomas el lápiz. Eres tosco en tus gestos, y no me hace falta verte para saber qué haces en cada segundo que me regalas tu compañía. Hasta consigo saber que te has humedecido los labios con la lengua en un gesto que apuesto te acaba de ofrecer un efímero aspecto infantil.

\- Lego para mañana el terrible calor que hace hoy.- Hablas en voz alta, y te detienes al terminar esta frase que no deja de estar cargada de razón. Hoy el calor que nos asedia es asfixiante. Garabateas lo que supongo son las mismas palabras que has pronunciado, y cuando terminas prosigues con tu peculiar legado.- También lego los mosquitos que se nos comen por la noche, el picor que dejan asentado en la piel y el engorroso revoloteo que se empeñan en hacer alrededor de la oreja.- Aquí no puedo evitar emitir una tímida risa, y noto cómo alzas el rostro que tienes abocado sobre el papel y me interpelas directamente.- ¡No me digas que a ti no te joden estos bichos cabrones!

\- Sí, sí, es cierto...A veces sí.- Admito, frenándome la risa antes que pueda parecerse a una burla que no pretendo ofrecer.

\- Lego la incertidumbre del mañana. El orgullo que todo lo mata y los objetos que embrutecen el alma...

Tu voz se va apagando a medida que pronuncias la continuación de tu testamento, y ahora sé que estamos compartiendo un momento serio. Necesitas hablar, compartir lo que te hiere y te duele, pero no te atreves a hacerlo directamente. Te has inventado un juego, y a él yo me entrego. No me nombrarás a Aspros, pero el tono oscuro que acaba de adquirir tu voz ya lo ha hecho por ti; el orgullo de tu hermano está sesgando el lazo que tú luchas para mantenerte aferrado a él, y los objetos que embrutecen el alma te laceran tanto que ni el nombre les puedes deletrear.

Te has detenido en tu exposición. Tu mano también ha dejado de escribir y siento cómo un suspiro se convierte en preludio de una fuga de emoción que no te vas a permitir.

\- ¿Solamente dejas en herencia estas "cosas"? - Te invito a seguir adelante, propiciando que dejes emerger todo lo que por dentro te consume, pero parece que te estás arrepintiendo de haber comenzado con este juego que ahora percibo no se presenta como tal.

\- Hoy es lo que me hace falta dejar para otro día. Mañana quizás decida cambiar mi declaración.

\- Escribe que legas tu máscara, Defteros...

No me respondes de inmediato. Y no te ha gustado mi aportación. Ha ido directa hacia una alambrada que has aceptado demasiado.

\- No puedo hacer ésto.

\- Estás haciendo tu testamento. Todo puede tener cabida en él...

\- ¡No éso, Asmita! La...la máscara no. Nadie debería heredarla. Ni siquiera el ser más ruin...

Apenas escucho tu voz formular esta última reflexión, y es evidente que el juego se ha torcido en tu contra. Más claro lo siento cuando me pides que sea yo el que te pronuncie mi supuesto legado.

\- Te toca a ti. Tú díctame, que yo escribo.- Tomas otro papel y apartas el tuyo, dándolo por concluido con una escasez de bienes que nadie aceptará.

\- No tengo nada para dejar en herencia...

\- ¿Acaso quieres que lo piense yo por ti?

Te has alzado en defensa propia sin apenas ser atacado con alevosía, y no deseo que la alegría con la que has llegado se marchite por culpa de este maldito entrecijo de etéreos legados.

\- De acuerdo, tú ganas.- Digo, inspirando hondo antes de asomarme a un precipicio que me avergüenza.- Lego para mañana la ceguera que me abruma hoy. Y que lo hizo ayer. Y que lleva haciéndolo desde que el mundo me vio nacer. Y tampoco espero que nadie la acepte, así que mañana, cuando amanezca, asumiré el reto de acogerla de nuevo.

No sé cómo ha surgido, pero el aroma de tu dolor ha conseguido que yo escupa el mío, mostrándome tan débil como quizás tú ya me has descubierto hace tiempo.

Escribes mis palabras. Me atrevo a imaginar que no te olvidas ni un punto ni una coma, dado que te tomas tu tiempo antes de detener la escritura y acercarme el papel.- Es todo lo que necesitas legar. Firma aquí para que alguien tenga la bondad de aceptar lo que te distancia de los demás.

\- No puedo firmar...

\- Haz una señal. Un garabato. Lo que sea que de fe a esta declaración.

Me tomas la mano y me endosas el lápiz en ella con brusquedad. Noto el temblor de tus propias manos al ejecutar este simple gesto cargado de un desdén que no sientes, y es entonces cuando me niego, a riesgos de ofenderte.

\- No voy a hacerlo.

\- Pues acabas de estropear el juego.

\- No si tú añades lo que aún te guardas para hoy.- Deslizo mi zurda sobre la superficie de la mesa con la intención de hallarla, y no erro mucho en mi intuición. Mis dedos rozan su frialdad y aspereza, y los tuyos se apresuran a apartarla de mi alcance.

\- Ella no entra en el juego. Te he dicho que nadie la merece, ni en mis deseos más envenenados.

\- Tampoco merece nadie ser ciego.

\- Tú no eres ciego, Asmita...Muchos de los que nos rodean sí lo son. Mucho más que tú. Sus ojos solo _miran_ y sus almas nunca _ven._

Trago saliva con pesadez. Sé a lo que te refieres. Pero está claro que este estúpido testamento nada va a cambiar, ni en ti, ni en mí.

\- Te propongo algo distinto.- Aparto el papel que me has acercado y te invito a tomar uno de nuevo, devolviéndote el lápiz que tomas con gestos dubitativos y expectantes.

\- Ya no me apetece pensar en qué puedo dejar para mañana, o pasado, o para nunca jamás...

\- Entonces escribe con lo que nos apetece quedarnos hoy y que nadie más lo pueda saborear.

Sonríes con tristeza. La rápida respiración que escapa por tu nariz así me lo relata. Haces rodar el lápiz en tu diestra - porque hace ya mucho que sé que no eres zurdo - al tiempo que te acomodas el ángulo del nuevo papel. Me aceptas el reto, y yo te lo agradezco. Hoy venías raro, pero feliz. No lo desperdiciemos.

\- ¿Con qué te quedas hoy? - Tu voz vuelve a lucir un nuevo color, y me gusta escucharla así.

\- Con la lluvia que caerá al atardecer. Tanto calor acabará colmando el cielo.

\- No concuerdo, pero te lo acepto.- Dices, supongo que poniendo las letras a mi estupidez del día.- ¿Qué más?

\- Me quedo con las uvas que alguien del servicio del Santuario me ha dejado sobre la mesa esta mañana. Y me quedo con la posibilidad de compartirlas con quién así lo desee.

\- Arriesgas poco, Caballero de Virgo...- Me sueltas, retándome en el intento de forjar en nuestras memorias otro de nuestros momentos.

\- Tampoco cedo el privilegio de estar respirando. De poder hablar. Y de hacerlo con alguien que se preste a responderme.

No emites ningún juicio más ante mis últimas palabras, y llega el instante de cederte el turno.- ¿Y tú? ¿Con qué te quedas?

Callas.

Asumo que piensas. Suspiras y me gusta saber que lo haces con la libertad que sólo aquí hallas.

\- Me quedo con la sensación de saber que alguien me escucha. Que alguien no me juzga ni condena. Que alguien me habla, y que consigue hacerme creer que existo.

No escribes esta verdad derrochada con crudeza. No hace falta. Sé que vuelves a sonreír con esa tristeza que siempre llevas a cuestas y auguro que estás a punto de dar por zanjada tu visita.

Tanta desnudez de alma te está doliendo demasiado, pero no deseo que hoy dejes de existir tan pronto.

Vuelvo a alargar el brazo, doy con la frutera y palpo el racimo de uvas de primeros de setiembre.

\- Toma unas cuantas. Yo solo no me las terminaré...- Es mi torpe modo de pedirte que no te vayas, y tú vuelves a dudar, obligándome a insistir haciendo gala de mi debilidad.- Se está girando viento. Lo intuyo porque comienza a olerse el mar y la tormenta caerá pronto.

Callas otra vez. Sospesas algo en la intimidad de tu mente y al fin aceptas, amparándote a la misma coartada que me acabo de urdir.

\- Trae las uvas. Si estás tan seguro que va a llover, no me apetece mojarme...- Sonrío. Sé que me correspondes y te acerco las uvas sabiendo que son solo una excusa que dilatará tu necesidad de existir.- ¿Dejamos el testamento para mañana?

\- Hecho. Lo dejamos para mañana.

Regresarás con esta excusa. O con otra quizás. Pero lo harás, y en el fondo ambos sabemos que nada de lo que nos oprime lo podemos legar.

Solo compartirlo, sin pensar en un mañana que, quizás también legado, ya nos llegará.


End file.
